Death Arena
a Death Battlefield. It is also the place where the low level races from the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Heaven Realm fight to their death. The winner would be able to obtain a Divine Equipment. The losers will remain dead for eternity, being sealed in this crystal plaza for millions and millions of years. Unless the losers have the ability to collect a hundred points in the coming battles, they would not be able to escape from the fate of being obliterated. At the same time, obtained a secret information as the chosen one. If he was able to obtain a score greater than 100, he would be able to give a third of his points to any teammate that lacked it. Actually, strictly speaking, this is not only a ruthless battle, it is also a desperate battle. In ancient times, Heaven Realm and the world of mortals were linked. Even the Rankers from Heaven Realm often participated in the battle at death arena…… As for the Supreme Innates, accumulating 100 points was not a difficult thing to do. The harder part was how they could hunt the enemy, or even to escape from the hands of a powerful enemy Heaven Realm Innates could appear as the sixth party. They are not allies of any of the four parties, but they are also not the hunters. However, they can enter when there is an imbalance. They are the interferers The first enemy to face is the ‘Ancient Slaughterer’ released by the Ancient Code. To prevent different races from forming alliance secretly, the Ancient Battlefield releases ten ‘Ancient Slaughterer’ every hour. These Ancient Slaughterer will attack randomly. Their mission is to kill all participants. Everytime they kill a participant, they will gain a fellow Ancient Slaughterer comrade Ancient Slaughterers * They were shaped like an ugly Behemoth. They had ape-like arms and pointed teeth. Their upper body was bigger than their lower body by several times. They also had sharp claws on their forelimbs that were up to 10 meters long. While these Ancient Slaughterers looked a little crooked, their height was terrifying – each of them were a hundred meters tall. Looking at them was like looking at individual castles that were able to move on their own.they were not Holy Beasts. They were obviously less intelligent than Holy Beast. Each of them were merely Platinum Ranked Level 10. Even the strongest one was merely Diamond Ranked. However, the ability of these Ancient Slaughterer were unimaginably powerful. The team leader among the Ancient Slaughterer was at the peak Heaven Ranked Level 2, obtain 2 points for the kill and another 5 points as reward for soloing. The war gods protecting the eastern, southern and northern areas began to approach the enemy, their footsteps shook the earth. Guarding Eastern Heaven Realm was an enormous 12-Winged Angel. It’s wings were silver with a golden body. A light halo was on its head as it blazed as brightly as the sun.This 12-Winged Angel was the strongest among the three war gods. Its strength was at peak Heaven Ranked Level 2, he was much stronger that the Ancient Slaughterer team’s leader. The only disparity was their height. This 12-Winged Angel was only around fifty meters tall, Guarding Southern Heaven Realm was a huge Tiger-Lion Man. It was eighty meters tall with extremely defined muscles.While his ability was slightly weaker than 12-Winged Angel, he was still at least medium Heaven Ranked Level 2. Guarding Northern Heaven Realm was an enormous skeleton cloaked in black armour, wielding a pitch-black giant sword. It was a hundred meters tall and had eyes that emitted a green glow. Among the three war gods, he was the weakest. But he was still a low Heaven Ranked Level 2 Guarding Western Heaven Realm was a Titan loli covered in titan armour. shows as Heaven Ranked Level 2 but thought to be even more powerful Category:Place Category:Tong Tian Tower